Connectors for medical instruments, in particular bipolar electrodes or forceps, are known. Such connectors are used for the assembly of forceps, wherein the arms of the forceps are paired by putting the arms into a housing element of the connector, which is formed as a hollow body. After placing the arms in the housing element, the end portions of the arms are fixed within the housing element, with the result that the arms are held together by the housing element. Usually a bonding agent is added into the housing element after the arms of the forceps are placed into the housing element. By the fixation of the arms within the housing element, a fulcrum point of the forceps is created.
However, a problem of such known connectors emerges during the assembly, when the arms of the medical instrument are to be fixed in the housing element. During this step the arms need to be stably aligned in relation to the housing element, especially during the curing time of the bonding agent. To achieve this, fabrication machines may be needed, which are able to hold the arms during the curing and to align the arms relative to the housing element.
If the arms are not constantly aligned relative to the housing element during the curing, they may shift from their intended position, which impairs the quality of the produced medical instrument. In particular, an incorrect or inaccurate arrangement of the arms leads to an instrument which is not suitable for use in medical treatments.
The present invention aims to address these problems and to provide a connector for a medical instrument, in particular a bipolar electrode or forceps, that enables an improved, especially more accurate, assembly of the medical instrument.